Kris
Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune. During Chapter 1, they are primarily controlled by the player. Profile Appearance Kris initially appears with messy brown hair and an olive skin tone. They wear a long-sleeved green shirt with a single horizontal yellow stripe, and nondescript pants and shoes. One of Kris's distinct features is that the upper half of their face is overshadowed, which blocks visibility of their eyes. When Kris and Susie fall into the mysterious Dark World, Kris's sprite changes. They are dressed in silver armor and wear a short, torn pink and blue cape. Their skin and hair turn blue, which is most likely to reflect the lighting (or lack thereof) underground, in keeping with the visual and story themes of light and dark. Personality Kris shares several traits with the controlled character from Undertale, mixing elements of both Frisk and Chara. The other characters have mixed opinions of Kris. Some call them a "creepy kid," others see them as nice. In the Dark World, the others see Kris as a "leader." Ralsei and, eventually, Susie follows their commands in battle and follow them around the overworld. Susie and King refer to them as a "quiet person." They have a history of not waking up on time. When they were younger, Asriel sometimes carried them to school. According to many of their neighbors, Kris has always been mischievous, pulling dark pranks such as covering themself in ketchup and claiming it was blood. For example, Kris has the option to keep flushing the toilet before going to school, with Toriel replying: "Have you been putting bath bombs into the toilet again?". However, her view of the pranks seems to be as a minor annoyance, or even endearing, considering the fact Toriel sounded like she was at most a bit annoyed with the behavior. Townsfolk also appear to be surprised to find Kris voluntarily engaging them in conversation. If enough characters are talked to before returning home, several characters remark that Kris looks sick, strange, or pale. Main Story Chapter 1 They are first seen after Toriel wakes them up to get to school. The player then gets the choice to either go to school or skip it. Either way Kris ends up in the dark world with Susie. They then find Ralsei and fight Lancer with Susie. After that Susie leaves and attempts to find her way out of the Dark World while Kris and Ralsei try to catch up and find her. After numerous encounters with Lancer, Susie decides to join Lancer in trying to destroy Kris and Ralsei. They then fight Kris and Ralsei, but whatever the player does they will both join your party. Then, Lancer will run off and some of the King's men will capture them. Ralsei and Kris will wake up in and cell together and Kris will guide Susie through a puzzle and then Susie will open the door to their cell after a confrontation with Lancer. Kris, Susie and Ralsei will face the king, but no matter what the king will be not be killed. Kris then seals the Dark Fountain and are teleported home, Kris can then choose to explore the town and talk to the townspeople. When Kris returns home and interacts with their bed they will go to sleep and cannot explore the town again. During the night, after returning from the Dark World, Kris appears to sleepwalk and move to the middle of their room. As they stand on the carpet (which has the Delta Rune symbol on it), Kris tears their SOUL from their body and throws it into a cage in the corner of their room. Kris then brandishes a silver (in-game white, but lighting effect implies it is grey or silver) knife, before smiling menacingly at the player. Their eye flashes red, and a long smile emerges from Kris, ending with the animation and sound effect extremely similar to that at the end of a soulless Pacifist Route in Undertale. In Battle Spells ACT Instead of casting spells, Kris uses the ACT command in different ways depending on the enemy being faced. "Do all sorts of things. It isn't magic." ACTs usually cost 0 TP to perform, although there are a few specific instances where an ACT cannot be executed unless the party has a sufficient enough amount of TP. In the fight with King, Kris can act with Susie and Ralsei to create improved versions of their spells. Gallery Kris face partymenu.png | Party Menu portrait Kris face battlemenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Kris soul screenshot.png | Kris's SOUL Kris battle fight.gif | Kris's idle animation within a FIGHT Kris battle act.gif | Kris's standard ACT animation Kris battle attack.gif | Attack Kris battle twirling.gif | Kris pirouetting Kris battle guard.gif | Defending Kris battle sitting.png | Kris sitting down, or knocked out in battle Kris battle intro.gif | Intro/Enemy Encounter Kris overworld menacing.gif | Kris's animation from the end of Chapter 1 Kris face concept.jpg | Kris Concept Art Trivia * Asriel and Kris made a sculpture of an angel for youth group, except they spent the whole time making large wings for it. * Kris's school locker, which is empty, is between Asriel's old locker and the door to Toriel's classroom. ** Their side of their shared bedroom is strikingly bare, including the shelves that the books now in Toriel's classroom must have previously occupied. * Kris shares several properties with the human children from Undertale, including a similar name to Frisk, and similar clothing to Chara. Like Chara, Kris enjoys chocolate, and takes chocolate kisses from Toriel's room without permission. They also enjoy drinking hot chocolate at QC's Diner. ** While Kris's clothes in the town are very similar in color palette to Chara's, their cape in the Dark World instead shares its coloring with Frisk's shirt. * Kris's pranks have included hiding under Noelle's bed when they knew she was afraid of humans under the bed, and telling her that Ice-E was real and ate children, after which another child, Dess, hit Kris with a wiffle bat until they "stopped lying." * Kris plays the piano, but never sang in the local church choir with Asriel. ** If they attempt to play the piano in the hospital, however, they will just slam on the keys, and the monster at the front desk comments that they usually play better. * If the player-created vessel is named after Kris, the nameless voice will remark that it's a "coincidence." This also occurs for several other character names. * Aside from one instance of dialogue where they is referred to as a "Momma's boy", Kris is exclusively referred to using singular they pronouns, similarly to Frisk and Chara from Undertale."Susie! K-Kris is doing their best to use X to RUN!" -Ralsei, when the player chooses not to run in the puzzle after Susie joins the party for the first time * Kris's overworld sprite has almost the same color palette as an unused human sprite inside the files of Undertale, the only difference being Kris not wearing blue pants. * During the final moments of Chapter 1, when Kris throws their human SOUL into the birdcage, the player can still control the disembodied SOUL, though all it can do is slowly move around the inside of the cage. * Kris, like their party members, have several different titles in the party menu. ** At the start of ??????, Kris is a LV1 Human. "Body contains a human SOUL." ** After learning how to ACT in Ralsei's tutorial, they become a LV1 Leader. "Commands the party with various ACTs.". ** If Kris inspects every bed in Card Castle, they becomes a LV1 Bed Inspector. "Inspects all beds inexplicably". * Outside of the Dark World, Kris can use the regular menu from Undertale, a box with STAT, ITEM, and CELL. When STAT is selected, Kris's current weapon and armor reflects the ones in the Dark World. ** If the Wood Blade was equipped, it becomes a Pencil. ** If the Spookysword was equipped, it becomes a Halloween Pencil. *** At the beginning of Chapter 1, Kris has the Pencil and Bandage equipped in Hometown by default. * The name "Kris" holds some potential meanings: ** A kris is a type of ritualistic dagger, a possible nod to the knife Kris wields at the end of Chapter 1. ** The etymology "Of Christ," as a nod to the fact that Kris's family is or was very religious. ** A combination of Chara and Frisk's names (Chris being the Ch from Chara and the rest from Frisk) with the letter K substituting Ch from Chris. * When defending in a fight, Kris turns their sword into a shield. * Interestingly, while Kris has 90 HP when in the Dark World, when in the Light World they have 20 HP, the same amount as Frisk at LV 1. References Category:Lightners Category:Heroes of Light